


Camp, Coolkids, and Cherry Cola

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (theres that too), AND FLUFFY MOMENTS TOO!, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Humanstuck, Humanstuck but with "quadrants", Hurt/Comfort, I SWEAR THIS STORY HAS A GOOD ENDING, Internalized Homophobia, Look everyone helps their significant other and its good, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, i hope you guys enjoy it!!, its just mentioned, roxy doesn't drink in this because ROXY DOESN'T DRINK ANYMORE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're not sure why those four kids are so interesting. </p><p>One boy seems to have taken refuge by keeping his head behind his large backpack (scratch that, HUGE backpack), but not before you saw the flash of buck teeth and glasses. </p><p>The girl next to him must be his sister (same buck teeth), who has taken the liberty of stealing his Mentos out of his bag (you won't tell him). </p><p>Another girl sits in the corner, with short hair cut close to her head. She looks like she would kill you, then finish the sweater she's knitting (she brought knitting needles to camp. Aren't those technically weapons?).</p><p>Finally, the other boy. Obviously Knitting Girl's brother. He wears shades and leans against the wall looking like he owns the place, listening to his cool music (you'll find out later that he's listening to Celine Dion).</p><p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're about to have the summer of a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>((Updates every Friday!))</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Plans! 38D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first fic: I hope you enjoy it!

cuttlefishCuller [CC]  opened chat CAMP SKAIA! 38D.  
caligulasAquarium [CA] joined chat.  
CC: S)(ello, -Eridan!  
CA: hey fef  
CA: hold on one sec ill link vvris and tavv  
arachnidsGrip [AG]  joined chat.  
AG: Hey, losers!  
CA: hey vvris  
CC: I've linked the c)(at to some of t)(e ot)(ers already, and t)(ey s)(ould be )(ere any minute now!  
CC: 38)  
twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.  
TA: 2up.  
grimAuxiliatrix [GA] joined chat.  
GA: Space  
TA: oh my god.  
AG: Haha, you walked right into that one >::::)  
GA: Other Than That, I Assume We Are Here To Discuss Camp?  
TA: gee, how diid you gue22?  
GA: No Need For Sarcasm  
CA: yeah sol no need to be rude  
centaursTendon [CT] joined chat.  
arsenicCatnip [AC] joined chat.  
CC: )(ey guys!  
CT: D --> Hello  
CT: D --> I was told to change my chumhandle as it was too l00d for this chat  
AG: Yeah, who even has a name like "centaursTesticle" anyway?  
CT: D --> It is a STRONG name and appropriate for a STRONG man  
CA: equius is fuckin shredded vvris use your head  
CC: ...  
AG: ........  
TA: ...  
GA: ...  
AC: :33 < ...  
arsenicCatnip [AC] left the chat.  
GA: ...Anyway  
terminallyCapricious [TC] joined chat.  
TC: hEy MoThErFuCkErS, wHaTs BeEn GoInG oN aLl Up In HeRe?  
CC: We're just waiting for the ot)(ers to show up, then we'll start our plans for camp! 38D  
TC: aW, sOrRy SiS, cAn'T mAkE iT. i'M aLl Up AnD gOiNg To CaLiFoRnIa ThIs SuMmEr :o(  
CC: Oh no! Well, have fun anywaves. 38(  
TC: WiLl Do, SiS. :o)  
terminallyCapricious [TC] left the chat.  
TA: riip.  
TA: ii ju2t linked the chat two terezi.  
gallowsCalibrator [GC] joined chat.  
GC: WH4TS UP, N3RDS?  
GA: ...  
CT: D --> Don't  
apocalypseArisen [AA] joined chat.  
AA: hello  
TA: hey AA  
AA: :)  
CC: Ocray, let's begin!  
CC: I created this chat so we could talk aboat camp!  
CC: I guess there's no point in delaying it any furt)(er...  
GC: :?  
CC: We're all going to Camp Skaia! 38D  
CA: wwait seariously  
CA: doesnt that camp go on for the whole summer  
CC: Yup!  
GA: Pardon But I Must Ask  
GA: How Do You Know We Will All Be Able To Attend This Camp  
CC: My aunt is one of the directors t)(ere! S)(e told me that s)(e )(as already emailed everyone t)(e details and your parents said you can come.  
AA: this is very exciting  
AA: ive never been to camp before  
GC: SO WH3N DO3S C4MP ST4RT  
CC: Tomorrow! 38)  
AG: I have to go now. Mom's calling me.  
AG: See you tomorrow ;;;;)  
arachnidsGrip [AG] left the chat.  
CA: bye  
CC: W)(ale, t)(at's all! Is everyone -EXCIT-ED?  
GC: Y34H, 1M 3XC1T3D  
CT: D --> Quite  
CC: Ocray! Sea you guys tomorrow, then! 38)  
cuttlefishCuller [CC] left the chat.  
CA: so  
CA: wwhat noww  
gallowsCalibrator [GC] left the chat.  
centaursTendon [CT] left the chat.  
grimAuxiliatrix [GA] left the chat.  
apocalypseArisen [AA] left the chat.  
CA: so, just me and you now, sol  
TA: fuck no.  
twinArmageddons [TA] left the chat.  
CA: :(  
caligulasAquarium [CA] left the chat.  
adiosToreador [AT] joined chat.  
AT: uH, hEY GUYS,  
AT: oH, eVERYONES GONE, i GUESS,  
AT: tHATS OKAY, iLL JUST READ THE LOGS,  
AT: cAMP SKAIA SOUNDS, pRETTY EXCITING,  
AT: uH, gUYS,  
AT: i THINK YOU FORGOT, aBOUT KARKAT,  
arachnidsGrip [AG] joined chat.  
AG: Stop talking to yourself, Toreadum8ass!  
arachnidsGrip [AG] left the chat.  
AT: sORRY,  
adiosToreador [AT] left the chat.


	2. YOUR T3XT M4K3S MY 34RS HURT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this show on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES!! I swear I'll update more frequently from now on. Please, feel free to shame me for being lazy/leave comments! WE ARE OFFICIALLY OFF HIATUS!

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have no idea what's going on.  


**> Rewind.**  


Your phone buzzes with a new Pesterchum notification.  


**> See who it is.**  


You open it up and and see Feferi has been messaging you for a while now. How did you not notice? You read the endless lines of fuchsia text.  


\--cuttlefishCuller [CC]  began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]\--  
CC: Karcrab?  
CC: Karcrab, are you t)(ere?  
carcinoGeneticist is now an idle chum!  
CC: O)(, glubbit.  
CC: Crabcatc)(, as soon as you sea t)(is, get over to Terezi's house!  
CC: Have you even packed yet??  
carcinoGeneticist is no longer an idle chum!  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.  
CC: Camp Skaia, of course!  
CC: Didn't you sea the c)(at?  
CG: WHAT CHAT  
CC: ...  
CC: Didn't Terezi link it to you?  
CG: FEFERI, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT.  
CC: One moment.  
cuttlefishCuller is now an idle chum!  
CG: UH, OKAY?  


**> Try to figure out what's going on.**  


Oops! You can't do that, because suddenly you're a certain forgetful redhead.  


**> Be the certain forgetful redhead.  
**

Your name is Terezi Pyrope and you're IN A LOT OF TROUBLE, YOUNG LADY.  


Backtrack. You were on some sort of group chat about.. camp, right? You're pretty sure it was camp. A popular camp.  


It comes back to you. Camp Skaia, run by Feferi's Cool Aunt™. This year, only you guys are going for the summer.  


Right now your text to speech program is yelling about how YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL KARKAT ABOUT CAMP and IT STARTS IN AN )(OUR and oh, right, EVERYONE IS SUPPOSED TO MEET UP AND YOU KNOW KARKAT'S DAD IS AT THAT CHRISTIAN RETREAT, O)( MY COD!  


Your fingers skim the braille on each key before you start typing.  


GC: YO SLOW YOUR ROLL P31X3S  
GC: 1 FORGOT ON3 TH1NG, B1G D34L  
GC: 1'LL T3LL H1M R1GHT NOW  
CC: Good, because we )(ave to meet up in THIRTY MINUT-ES! >38( Tell him to pack as FAST AS POSSIBUBBL-E, OCRAY?  
\--cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]\--  


You can't help but giggle before opening Karkat's chat window. Maybe it's the way your computer says "possibubble" or how Feferi uses fish puns as a normal thing, you can't tell.  


"Pester carcinoGeneticist!" you say in your usual raspy tone. Thank god for Captor. He helped you navigate/set up the voice control on your computer when you got it.  


You hear the chat window open with a *DING*. Your computer automatically starts reading your recent messages, which were from.. three days ago. Yeesh. You REALLY need to check Pesterchum more often.  


CG: TEREZI, WE REALLY NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS.  
CG: WE'RE ALL SUPER WORRIED, ALRIGHT?  
CG: WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HER? YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON SHE'LL TALK TO ABOUT IT  
CG: ANYWAY, GOTTA GO. DAD'S LEAVING AND HE'S READING OVER MY SHOULDER GO AWAY DAD I CAN SEE YOUR REFLECTION  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now an idle chum!  


Right. THAT conversation. You don't really want to bring it up again with him, and besides, you need to yell at him about camp.  


GC: H3Y K4RK4T  
GC: LONG T1M3 NO H34R  
CG: TEREZI, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN  
CG: AND WHY THE FUCK WAS FEFERI TALKING ABOUT CAMP? IS THERE SOMETHING I MISSED??  
CG: OF _COURSE_ THERE'S SOMETHING I MISSED, RIGHT? NOBODY EVER TELLS ME ANYTHING  
CG: LOOK, IF YOU GUYS WANT ME OUT OF YOUR LIVES THEN JUST TELL ME INSTEAD OF FUCKING IGNORING ME.  
GC: H3Y H3Y SHUT UP FOR A S3C  
GC: YOUR T3XT M4K3S MY 34RS HURT  
GC: ST4RT P4CK1NG 4LR1GHT 4ND P3ST3R M3 TH3 MOM3NT YOU F1N1SH  
CG: OKAY, THAT LITERALLY ANSWERED NONE OF MY QUESTIONS, BUT SURE  
CG: HOW MUCH DO I HAVE TO PACK  
GC: JUST THROW 4LL YOUR SH1T 1NTO 4 B4G OK  
CG: THANKS FOR, ONCE AGAIN, ANSWERING NOTHING. I'LL PESTER YOU SOON.  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] is now an idle chum!  


**> Be the Idle Chum.**  


You go back to being Karkat. You're currently shoving all your shit into a large suitcase while simultaneously being confused as _fuck_. You jam your last sock in between some pants and a novel before struggling to zip your suitcase shut.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] is no longer an idle chum!  
CG: OKAY, I'M DONE  
GC: GOOD  
GC: M33T M3 OUTS1D3  


You race down the stairs so fast that it must be fucking Sonic up in here, you just gotta go fast. You speed into the living room and find yourself in front of Dessie, your dad's girlfriend and resident cat enthusiast.  


"Woah there, buster, what's the hurry?" she asks, smiling down at you. You hear a car horn honking outside. Hurry up!  


"My friends are outside, some sort of camp thing, I don't know, I really have to leave--" she stops you mid-sentence with a laugh. "Right, camp! Your dad told me about that. Well, have fun!"  


Your dad told Dessie, but not YOU, the actual camp-goer? This is insulting, this makes you indignant, this-- wait, you remember, he told you two days ago while you were pestering Tavros. You're an idiot.  


You run out the door, step outside, and see two people sitting in the car in front of you. The one in the dumb-as-fuck 3-D glasses smirks.  


"Get in, loser, we're going camping."


	3. Coolkids (and Dave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, but I'm not. Acting, that is. This is one hundred percent pure genius right here. It's a shame it's being wasted on you, kiddo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few updates!
> 
> 1\. the tags have been updated to fit how the story progresses!  
> 2\. this fic updates EVERY FRIDAY!  
> 3\. all notifications have a tag on my blog! strifingkind.tumblr.com/tagged/campcoolkids
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments/message me on tumblr!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you're beginning to think that you're never going to make it to camp.

Punctual, precise, and "kind of morbidly cheerful", according to Dirk. That's the way you roll. Right now, your emphasis is on "punctual".

You glance at the clock, then at your phone. Roxy texted you.. what, thirty minutes ago? It doesn't take that long to drive to your house from her shared apartment. Of course, they would have to pick up Dave first. Perhaps their progress was slowed by Dave's guardian?

You'd rather not refer to him as your father, too. You're rather comfortable pretending that you've always been raised by your mother and your step-dad. Biological father? Sorry, don't know him. 

It's not like your step-dad is around that much, anyway. After Dirk was born, he went immediately back to taking business trips. That's fine with you. You prefer your mother anyway. 

Dave got stuck living with your father, who was never really prepared to be one anyway, according to mom. Apparently, he just goes by "bro". He hates being called dad. You hope Dave can actually go to camp. You're not entirely sure whether or not Bro knew he was going in the first place.

You hope he's alright.

Your phone buzzes and you look down. [Pesterchum: turntechGodhead is pestering you! "ro.."] The rest of the message is cut off until you unlock your phone to see it. You look fondly at your wallpaper. Dave sketched it out for you, a while back. A dark purple cthulhu surrounded by symbols and patterns, all fading into black. It's a bit surreal knowing DAVE did it, considering he also works on that ironically shitty yet oddly humorous webcomic.

Your phone buzzes again, bringing your attention back to his messages. You type in your passcode and log onto Pesterchum. 

TG: rose  
TG: come in rose  
TT: I see someone's finally decided to grace me with his presence.  
TT: Fashionably late, or is our dear father giving everyone a hard time as per usual?  
TG: not so loud  
TT: This is an online conversation, Dave.  
TG: yeah well i have at least two people reading over my shoulder and besides  
TG: its no big deal right this shits the same as always  
TG: its my fault were late anyway i didnt pack my bag in time and  
TT: Dave, it's not your fault. Where are you now?  
TG: i dunno i wasnt paying attention  
TG: one sec  


> Be the confused brother.  


You are now Dave. Sure, you're a little shaken up, but nothing you can't handle. You're Dave fucking Strider. A little yelling might drag someone else down, but you? Nah. You're as chill as a penguin on ice.

"In the cosmos, shortstack?" The familiar voice of Hal, roommate extraordinaire and well-known charmer, snaps you out of your thoughts. Seated in between the two energetic people in the world? Doesn't get much better than this. Hal taps your shoulder and grins when you look over. 

"Just thought you might like to know. We're approximately six minutes away from Rose's house. It'll take us six minutes to get there." You roll your eyes and look over at Roxy. Great, she's grinning too. You feel like Alice trapped in between a pair of Cheshire Cats.  


"Stop reading over my shoulder, shithead," you say matter-of-factly. "And stop acting like such a smartass."  


"Oh, but I'm not. Acting, that is. This is one hundred percent pure genius right here. It's a shame it's being wasted on you, kiddo."  


"You're only two years older than me, dude!"  


Roxy reaches over and ruffles your hair. "Aw, you'll always be 'kiddo' to us, Dave." You can't get mad at Roxy. You'll excuse the hair ruffling.  


Right. Rose. You look down at your phone and start replying.  


TT: Dave, are you still there?  
TG: yeah yeah hold your horses lalonde im here  
TT: I sent one message, Dave.  
TG: we're like six miles away from your house  


"APPROXIMATELY six miles, Dave," says Hal, interrupting your next message. You sigh.  


TG: sorry were APPROXIMATELY six miles away  
TG: fuckin hell  
TT: Okay, good.  
TT: See you soon.  
TT: Oh, and Dave?  
TG: yeah  
TT: Try not to let Hal bother you.  
\--tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--  
TG: god  


* * *

> And now for someone completely different.  


"Are you kids all set?"  


"I'm ready, Nanna!"  


"John, have you seen my glasses?  


"They're on your head, doofus!"  


"C'mon, kids, into the car!  


You are now Jade Harley-Egbert. Right now, you're pretty pumped! Heading to camp with your twin bro for the whole summer is definitely your idea of a fun time.

The aforementioned twin bro is sitting in the front seat, while you're in the back with Bec and all your stuff. The trip shouldn't take that long, but you pull out your phone and start to text your cousin to pass the time.  


\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC] \--  
GG: hey fef!! :D  
CC: Jade!! S)(ello!  
CC: Is auntie almost at the campsite?  
GG: yup! were almost there  
CC: Sweet! 38D  
CC: Oh man, mom's calling me 38( Seeya soon t)(oug)(!!  
GG: aw okay :( bye!!  
\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] \--  


It's too bad the conversation was cut short, but hey! At least you're seeing her soon, right? And besides, if your aunt is the one calling her.. well, you'd have to leave quickly too.  


Your aunt is a naturally intimidating person. Her height, her attitude.. and her riches. She's definitely a power figure in your life, even though you don't see her that often.

You think you'll sleep for a bit until you get there. Just a.. bit of rest..  


> Be the not-so-sleepy twin.  


You're now John Harley-Egbert, and oh my GOD does Jade snore loudly.  


You put on your headphones and listen to some [nice calm tunes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iWnZhSjbPrs) to block out Jade, then go back to reading your book.  


Maybe this'll be an okay experience. You're just as pumped as Jade, but a little nervous, too. At least your friends will be there too, right? You've known Rose and Dave for as long as you can remember. Your cousins will be there, and.. and all those other kids, too. Feferi said that some other kids from your school were going as well. You've really never talked to them before. What if they don't like you?  


"We're here!" exclaims Nanna, rousing you from your thoughts and Jade from her nap. You help Jade get the stuff out of the car, then look around.

The campsite is HUGE. The lake is visible from where you are, and you can see the cabins off to the side. You won't mind spending all summer here, that's for sure.

You take off your headphones as Jade taps your shoulder. "Look," she says, pointing to the campfire pit. A bunch of other kids around your age are sitting in a circle around the pit. You notice Rose and Dave, then rush over to sit next to them.

"Hello, John," says Rose, giving you a brief hug as you settle next to her. Dave high fives you behind Rose's back. As Jade sits down next to you, a girl with medium length blonde hair and blue streaks approaches you. One of her glasses lenses is darker than the other, you notice. She holds out her hand for you to shake, and you can see it's a prosthetic.

  


"Hey. The name's Vriska. What's up?" a noticeable hush falls amongst the other kids as she waits for your reply. One girl in bright red glasses looks like she wants to say something, but doesn't. You grin and shake her hand.

  


"Nothing really, just looking forward to camp. I'm John." Vriska returns your grin and retracts her hand, looking you up and down.  


"John, huh? Nice name. Well, Johnny boy, I think we're gonna be great friends." she says, stretching out the word "great". She moves back to sit next to a kid with a mohawk. The girl with the red glasses reaches over and taps her on the shoulder, but she doesn't respond as her conversation with mohawk kid is drowned out by the newfound noise.  


Jade leans over, confused. "What the heck was _that_ all about? That was really dramatic! Do you know her??"  


Rose interrupts your answer. "I do. Vriska Serket is her full name. She's not exactly a good influence, John. I wouldn't interact with her."  


You look back towards Vriska. She catches your eye, winks, and goes back to talking. Maybe she isn't as bad as Rose says? She was awfully friendly, after all.  


As Rose turns towards Dave, and Jade talks to Feferi, you're left wondering what might happen this summer.  


You have a feeling it's going to be a long day.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the strider family dynamic works like this:
> 
> mom and bro are divorced. rose lives with mom and dave lives with bro. mom remarried and had dirk because of the new father. dirk is an Adult who lives in a shared apartment with roxy and hal. 
> 
> dave would be a good artist if he really tried i'll fight you on this


	4. Update notes!! (To be deleted)

Hello, everyone!!

School began again this week, so I've been busy again! No, this doesn't mean another hiatus-- i just might not be able to constantly update on fridays! The update schedule may vary.

A question for you guys: whose POV should the next chapter be in? Please comment below!!

See you in the next update!  
\- Viv


End file.
